Smash Bros Lawl Pearl
Smash Bros Lawl Pearl is the sequel to Smash Bros Lawl 42 (now Smash Bros Lawl Diamond) by Agentluke0322. Characters (Confirmed) * Purple Shep (ExplodingTNT) * Pink Sheep (ExplodingTNT) * Tepro (OC) * Plasma Grunt Tepro (OC) μ * Ashachu (Pokemon Anime) * Glitter Lucky (Glitter Force) * Glitter Heart (Glitter Force) ɛ * Ponyo (Studio Ghibli/Ponyo) * Haru (Studio Ghibli/The Cat Returns) * PBG (Normal Boots) * MatPat (Game Theory/Film Theory) * Fandroid (Fandroid) * TheOdd1sOut (TheOdd1sOut) * Little Apple (Annoying Orange) * Internet Sylveon (Pokemon/Internet) * Rush Blaze (Sonic/Sonic Rush) * Rito Link (Legend Of Zelda/OC) * Adventures Red (Pokemon/Pokemon Adventures) * Booger (Mixels) * Cuphead (Cuphead) * Wally (Pokemon) * Failboat (Failboat) * Lost Silver (Pokemon/Creepypasta) * Dr. Kendo Commentaries (Dr. Kendo Commentaries) * Magikarp (Pokemon) * Katniss Everdeen (Hunger Games) * Infinite (Sonic) * Waffle Ryebread (Tail Concerto) * Fishy Boopkins (SMG4) * Sonic.EXE (Sonic.EXE/Creepypasta) * Toon Pinky (Pac-MAN/Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Rhett & Link (Good Mythical Morning) TT * Blossom (Powerpuff Girls/Powerpuff Girls Z) * Young Jaiden '''(Jaiden Animations) * ''Adventures'' Black''' (Pokemon/Pokemon Adventures) * GaMERCat (GaMERCat) * A Dog (ItsADogAndGame) * Chipflake (Chipflake) * Cat Noir '''(Miraculous) * Chris Pratt (Actor) * '''Ross (SkyDoesMinecraft) * Goanimate Caillou '(Go!Animate) * Temmie (Undertale) * Stampy (Stampylonghead) * Balloon Boy (FNAF) * Donkey Kong Jr. (Donkey Kong) * '''Internet X '(Pokemon/Internet) * Tanooki (PETA) XD * Switch Dog (Nintendo Switch) * MMD Iris (Jonicito1994) * Marina (Splatoon) * Shadow Mewtwo (Pokemon/Pokken Tournament) * Peter Parker (Spider-Man) * Ginji (Pokemon/Pokemon Mystery Dungeon/Pokemon Manga) * Toon Blaziken (Pokemon/Pokemon Anime) * Ari (Jaiden Animations) * '''Fez (DeviantArt/Fezmangaka) * August Pullman (Wonder) * Molang (Molang) * Ugandan Knuckles (VRChat) * K.O. (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes) * Ragdoll (Mutilate-A-Doll 2) * Pat & Jen (Popularmmos/GamingWithJen) TT * Plushtrap (FNAF) * Team Rocket (Pokemon) TT * Pokemon Talk (MandJTV) TT * 20's Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Internet Village'''r (Animal Crossing/Internet) * Eggette (Sonic/Internet) * '''Worst Tad (Leapfrog) * Antione D' Coolette (Sonic) * Archie Tails (Sonic) * DAGames (DAGames) * Alice Angel (BATIM) * Olive Oyl (Princess Maker) * Bootleg Mario (Mario/Bootlegs) * Nick & Judy (Disney/Zootopia) * Fiona Fox (Sonic) * Toon Shadow Link (Legend of Zelda/Legend of Zelda Manga) * Adventures Shauna (Pokemon/Pokemon Adventures) * BitF Kirby (Brawl in the Family) * Dark TJ (Nintendo Wire) * Hero TJ (Nintendo Wire) ɛ * Hareta (Pokemon/Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl Adventure!) * Clover (Happy Happy Clover) * Kale (Happy Happy Clover) ɛ * Majoko (The Big Adventures of Majoko) * Octodad (Octodad) * Guidance Pit (Kid Icarus/Smash) * Pichu Bros (Pokemon/Pokemon Channel) IC * Bootleg Felix (Felix the Cat/Bootlegs) * Starbomb Luigi (Starbomb) * Scott Cawthon (Scott Cawthon) * Bob (SMG4) * Toon Markiplier (Markiplier) * Masahiro Sakurai (Smash Bros) * Waluigi (Mario) * June (Obituary) * Marshmallow (Annoying Orange) * Naruto (Naruto) * Roan Novachez (Jedi Academy) * Best Tails (Sonic/DeviantArt) * Micheal Eisner (Disney) * Mimi (Canimals) * Nia (Canimals) * Mettaton/Mettaton EX (Undertale) * Sticks the Badger (Sonic/Sonic Boom) * Vannamelon Fluttershy (Vannamelon) * Figment (Disney/EPCOT) * Jacksepticeye (Jacksepticeye) * Toon Rey (Star Wars) * Dorkly Sonic (Dorkly) * Boom Tails '(Sonic/Sonic Boom) * Miguel (Pixar/Coco) * '''Tails Doll '(Sonic) * Grian (Grian) * Creeper (Minecraft) * Annoying Dog (Toby Fox) * '''Chara (Undertale) * Helpy (FNAF) * Rainbow Factory (MLP/Creepypasta) * Toon Flowey (Undertale/YouTube) * Timedog (Undertale/Dogs of Future) * Adventures Peach (Mario/Nintendo Power) * Toon Roy (Awkward Zombie) * Scratch & Grounder' '(Sonic) TT * ConnorTheWaffle (ConnorTheWaffle) * Totoro (Studio Ghibli) * Angelo Sotira (DeviantArt) * Thwill (DeviantArt/Thwill) * Rainbow (DeviantArt/RaiinbowRaven) * The Second Coming (Animator vs. Animation) * Meowstic (Pokemon) * Sayori (DDLC) * Natsuki (DDLC) * Adeleine (Kirby) * Yuna Kamihara (Stitch!) * Derpy Hooves (MLP) * CATS (Zero Wing) * Hacked Mario (Mario ROM Hacks) * Meme Man (Surreal Memes) * Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) * Wolfychu (Wolfychu) * Amazing Tracer (Piemations) * Chibi Miku (Vocaloid) * Rin/Len Kagamine (Vocaloid) * NES Scrooge (Ducktales) * Jazff Gaming (Jazff Gaming) * 2017 Gaston (Beauty and the Beast/Disney) * Merida (Pixar/Brave) * SweetoTOONS (SweetoTOONS) * Clutch Powers (Lego) * Elora (Spyro) * Timmy Failure (Timmy Failure) * 80's Chris (Superbook) * Spylar (I Spy) * Yarn Kirby (Kirby's Epic Yarn) * Ming-Ming (Wonder Pets) * Schoolhouse Sonic (Sonic) * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Casey (OhhMy Kawaii) * Mii Peach and Mii Lucio (OhhMy Kawaii) * Lionel (Between the Lions) * Zoboomafoo (Zoboomafoo) * Vaati (Legend of Zelda) * Peachette (Mario) * Bowsette (Mario) ɛ * Geoffrey the Giraffe (Toys "Я" Us) * Mario and Fafa (Glove And Boots) * Puppet Potter (Potterpuppetpals) * Lucas the Spider (Lucas the Spider) * Superman 64 (Superman) * Soji Mitsuka/Tail Red (Gonna be the Twin-tail!!) * Pusheen the Cat (Pusheen) Note: Bold=Unlockable, XD=Joke Character, Underline=Newcomer, IC=Ice Climber-Like, ɛ=Echo Fighter, TT=Tag Team, μ=Mirror Fighter Characters (Pending) * Best Maui (MangoTango) * Ball (Bonk.io) * Yellmo (Drawception) * Nebby (Pokemon) * Shrek (Shrek) * Sega Genesis (Sega Hard Girls) * Starbomb Mario (Starbomb) * Starbomb Samus (Starbomb) * Toon Widowmaker (mashed/The Living Tomstone) * Pop Tart (Pop Tarts) * Push the Talking Trash Can (Disney/Tomorrowland) * Johnny Test (Johnny Test) * Lazari Swann (ZALGO) * The Greeter (123 Slaughter Me Street) * Sonic Skyline Representative * Master Hand (Smash Bros) Characters (DLC) Set 1 (Characters with Bad Movesets): * Best McQueen (Cars/YouTube/Toys) {Lawl Plasma} * Dog Man (Dav Pilkey/Dog Man) {Lawl Plasma} * Venusaur (Pokemon) {Lawl 8603} * Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) {Lawl Fantasmic} * Roblox Noob (Roblox) {Lawl 64} * Mario Head (Mario) {Lawl XRD} * Hacked Sonic (Sonic/Sonic ROM Hacks) {Lawl Galaxy} * Asriel (Undertale) {Lawl Alpha} * Herobrine (Minecraft/Creepypasta) {Lawl D Kess} * Bendy (BATIM) {Lawl D Kess} Set 2 (Rivals for Current Characters): * Ashley (Wario) {Rival to Waluigi} * Rambler (Happy Happy Clover) {Rival to Clover} * Animator (Animator vs. Animation) {Rival to The Second Coming} * Mew (Pokemon) {Rival to Meowstic} * Toon Isabelle (hotdiggedydemon) {Rival to Internet Villager} * Nathaniel Bandy (Nathaniel Bandy) {Rival to ConnorTheWaffle} * Sqaishey Quack (Sqaishey Quack) {Rival to Stampy} * BitF Dedede (Brawl in the Family) {Rival to BitF Kirby} * Meggy (SMG4) {Rival to Bob/Fishy Boopkins} Set 3 (Unique Characters): * Wendy's (Wendy's) * Earth-Chan (Earth-Chan/Twitter) * Triangle (Geometry/Math) * Virtual Boy (Virtual Boy) * Adam Conover (Adam Ruins Everything/CollegeHumor) * M:TMB Mario (Mario: The Music Box) * Rick Astley (Rick Astley) * Swampy (Where's My Water) * LMW-tan (Lost Media Wiki) Characters (Removed/Canceled) * Ridley (Metroid) (Regular Version) (Will appear is Super Smash Bros Ultimate, an official Smash game) (Replaced with Internet Ridley) * Internet Ridley (Metroid/Internet) (Replaced with Waluigi) * Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) (Rejected in favor of Chibi Miku) * Monika (DDLC) (Will appear in Lawl Quartz) (Replaced with Natsuki) * RATiO (COSI) (WAY too obscure) (Replaced by Rick Astley) * Chickette (PETA) (Replaced by Tanooki) Stages * TNT Town (ExplodingTNT) * Lawl 42 Resort (Smash Bros Lawl) * Pallet Town (Pokemon Anime) * Library Of Legends (Glitter Force) * Soskai's House (Studio Ghibli/Ponyo) * Cat Kingdom (Studio Ghibli/The Cat Returns) * Review Area (Normal Boots) * GTLive (Game Theory/Film Theory) * Fandroid Roleplay (Fandroid) * Sooubway (TheOdd1sOut) * Kitchen (Annoying Orange) * Laverre City (Pokemon) * Coral Cave (Sonic/Sonic Rush) * Dragon Roost Island (Legend of Zelda) * Kanto Elite Four (Pokemon Adventures) * Mixopolis Zoo (Mixels) * Inkwell Isle (Cuphead) * Route 102 (Pokemon) * Glitched Hypixel (Minecraft/Failboat) * Lost Bellsprout Tower (Pokemon/Creepypasta) * Dr. Kendo Store (Dr. Kendo Commentaries) * Cerulean City (Pokemon) * The Capitol (Hunger Games) * Hunger Games Simulator (Hunger Games/Internet) * Eggman's Facility (Sonic) * The Kingdom of Prairie (Tails Concerto) * Peach's Castle (SMG4) * Hill (Sonic.EXE) * Netherworld (Pac-MAN and the Ghostly Adventures) * Mythical Studio (Good Mythical Morning) * New Townsville (Powerpuff Girls) * Jaiden's School (Jaiden Animations) * Entralink (Pokemon/Pokemon Adventures) * Gaming Room (GaMERCat) * The Studio (ItsADogAndGame) * Bus Stop (Chipflake) * Paris (Miraculous) * Jurassic World (Jurassic World) * Do Not Laugh (SkyDoesMinecraft) * Go!Animate Ville (Go!Animate) * Temmie Village (Undertale) * Dragondoor (Stampylonghead) * Game Area (FNAF) * Stage 1 (Donkey Kong/Donkey Kong Junior) * Vaniville Town (Pokemon) * Super Tanooki Skin 2D (PETA) * Home Menu (Nintendo Switch) * KB Toys (KB Toys) * Science Class (Jonicito1994) * Inkopolis Square (Splatoon) * Shadow Colesseum (Pokemon/Pokken Tournament) * Central Park (Spider-Man) * Tiny Woods (Pokemon/Pokemon Mystery Dungeon) * Toon Mauville City (Pokemon/Pokemon Anime) * Ari's Cage (Jaiden Animations) * Akira's Shop (DeviantArt/Fezmangaka) * Beecher Prep (Wonder) * The Aquarium (Molang) * Uganda (VRChat) * Lakewood Plaza Turbo (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes) * Lab (Muitlate-A-Doll 2) * Captain Cookie's Ship (Popularmmos) * Plushtrap Hallway (FNAF) * Rocket Hideout (Pokemon) * Studio (MandJTV) * Steamboat Willie (Disney) * Lawlville (Animal Crossing/Lawl) * Flying Battery Zone (Sonic) * Worst Letter Factory (Leapfrog) * Knothole (Sonic) * Fandom Frenzy (DAGames/Cuphead) * Toy Department (BATIM) * Bedroom (Princess Maker) * NES Super Mario World (Mario/Bootlegs) * ZPD Station (Disney/Zootopia) * Anti-Mobius (Sonic) * Tower of Winds (Legend of Zelda) * Santalune City (Pokemon) * BitF Dreamland (Brawl in the Family) * Nintendo Wiretap Studio (Nintendo Wire) * Jubilife City (Pokemon) * Crescent Forest (Happy Happy Clover) * Magic School (The Big Adventures of Majoko) * The Grocery Store (Octodad) * Palutena's Temple (Kid Icarus) * Meowth's Party (Pokemon/Pokemon Channel) * First Stage (Felix the Cat/Bootlegs) * Nintendo Picnic (Starbomb) * Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. (Chipper) * Bob's Dump (SMG4) * Toon Green Greens (Markiplier) * TEST/Caffe Verona (Smash Bros Melee) * Waluigi Pinball (Mario) * The Cemetery (Obituary) * Marshmalia (Annoying Orange) * Hidden Leaf Village (Naruto) * Jedi Academy (Jedi Academy) * Chaos Emerald Locations (DeviantArt/Sonic) * Euro Disneyland (Disney) * The Living Room (Canimals) * Hotland (Undertale) * Hedgehog Village (Sonic/Sonic Boom) * Fluttershy's Cottage (MLP) * Journey Into Imagination (Disney/EPCOT) * Happy Wheels (Happy Wheels) * Luke's Island (Star Wars) * Dorkly Green Hill Zone (Dorkly/Sonic) * Seaside Island (Sonic/Sonic Boom) * Land of the Dead (Coco) * Reactive Factory (Sonic) * Build Swap (Grian) * Creeper Survival House (Minecraft) * Twoson (Toby Fox/Earthbound) * Last Corridor (Undertale) * New Office (FNAF) * Rainbow Factory (MLP/Creepypasta) * Toon Grillby's (Undertale/Youtube) * Past Core (Undertale/Dogs of Future) * Koopaling Tower (Mario/Nintendo Power) * Smash Apartment (Awkward Zombie) * Game Boy Camera (Game Boy) * Robotropolis (Sonic) * Waffleland (ConnorTheWaffle) * The Catbus (Studio Ghibli) * DeviantArt (DeviantArt) * Thwill's Lab (DeviantArt/Thwill) * Rainbow's Lab (DeviantArt/RaiinbowRaven) * Circuit City (Circuit City) * Animation Software (Animator vs Animation) * Anistar City (Pokemon) * Random Music Stage (Smash Bros Lawl) * Stage in Sheep's Clothing (Set it Off) * The Literature Club (DDLC) * Pop Star (Kirby) * Izayoi Island (Stitch!) * Dr. Hooves's House (MLP) * Level 1 (Zero Wing) * Dank Rave 64 (Mario ROM Hacks) * The Dimensional Tear (Surreal Memes) * The Bunker (Gravity Falls) * The Floor is Lava (Wolfychu) * Toon Oasis (Piemations) * Finder Stage (Vocaloid) * Room in the Sky (Vocaloid) * The Moon (Ducktales) * GMod Zoo (Jazff Gaming) * Gaston's Bar (Beauty and the Beast/Disney) * The Forest (Pixar/Brave) * Lakeside Playground (SweetoTOONS) * Ashlar (Lego) * Summer Forest (Spyro) * Failure Inc. (Timmy Failure) * Professor Peeper's Lab (Superbook) * Ispyland (I Spy) * Quilty Square (Kirby's Epic Yarn) * The Classroom (Wonder Pets) * Sonic's Schoolyard (Sonic) * Soul Society (Bleach) * Hanamura Island (OhhMy Kawaii) * The Library (Between the Lions) * Animal Junction (Zoboomafoo) * Elemental Sanctuary (Legend of Zelda) * Mario Bros U Deluxe Tour (Mario) * Toys R Us (Toys "Я" Us) * Product Testing (Glove and Boots) * Puppet Stage (Potterpuppetpals) * The Garden (Lucas the Spider) * Metropolis 64 (Superman) * Yogetsu Private Academy (Gonna be the Twin-tail!!) * The Living Room (Pusheen) Stages (DLC) Set 1 (Characters with Bad Movesets): * Tayo the Little Bus Parking Garage (Youtube/Toys) * The City (Dav Pilkey/Dog Man) * Celadon City (Pokemon) * Junior's Room (VeggieTales) * Jailbreak (Roblox) * Mario Teaches Typing (Mario) * Blue Grass Zone (Sonic/Sonic ROM Hacks) * Ruins (Undertale) * The Nether (Minecraft) * Joey Drew Studios (BATIM) Set 2 (Rivals for Current Characters): * Ashley's Mansion (Wario) * Sunny Meadow Forest (Happy Happy Clover) * The Computer (Animator Vs. Animation) * Mirage Island (Pokemon) * Toon Mayor's Office (hotdiggedydemon) * Big House (Nathaniel Bandy) * Sky Den (Stampylonghead) * Cocoon Academy (Brawl in the Family) * Mario Gladiators (SMG4) Set 3 (Unique Characters) * Wendy's (Wendy's) * Planet High School (Earth-chan) * Grid (Geometry/Math) * Virtual Boy Land (Virtual Boy) * The Internet (Adam Ruins Everything) * The Mansion (Mario: The Music Box) * Rickroll (Rick Astley) * The Sewers (Where's My Water) * Lost Media Wiki (Lost Media Wiki) Trivia * A second Smash Bros Lawl Diamond Sequel is planned called Smash Bros Lawl Platinum. See also Smash Bros Lawl 42 Voting Category:Sequel Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Smash Bros Lawl 42